


SST 8.2.18 Hocus Pocus

by Estalfaed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Gay Sex, Harry Potter AU, Kaidan being OP as fuck, M/M, Magic, Mass Effect AU, Shepard being a magical badass, Smut, Space Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: Kaidan’s normally brown eyes were alight with blue energy, narrowing in on him with the cat still sitting on his shoulder. Kaidan’s lips turned upward into a smirk Shepard immediately wanted to kiss off. So he did. Breaking the charm and shrugging the cat off of him, he pulled Kaidan into a searing kiss, their armor clanking together with the force of the impact.His tongue ran along Kaidan’s lips, seeking entrance and the other man happily complied, opening to him with a soft moan that sent chills down Shepard’ spine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been toying with this Mass Effect/Harry Potter xover idea in my head for a while now and thought this was the perfect opportunity to experiment with the idea. So have magic wizards in space I guess, hope you like it! Let me know if you want more of this AU or not, haha.

**SST 8.2.18 - Hocus Pocus**

**\-----------------**

**\-----------------**

Shepard stared up into the sky, reading the stars above him. They told him nothing, as usual. Astronomy and Divination was always more Kaidan’s specialty, the Auror far more suited to the strange study than John would ever be. Give him a wand and his spells, his hexes and jinxes, the fight and the chase, the thrill of battle and taking down one more of Grindelwald reborn’s idiot followers.

Giving up on the stars and their mysteries, he scanned his surroundings again. There was no one in the dimly lit streets, and yet the chilly night air crackled with energy, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

His current target, one Saren Arterius, had been leading him on one hell of a chase all through Europe and beyond before disappearing again and Shepard was getting beyond fed up with it. He hoped this lead would pan out, give him something to go on.

A soft sound caught his attention, the sole of a leathered boot scuffing the ground, was his only warning before the darkness was lit up with three red curses being flung his way. The sound had given him the advantage he needed though, and the blasts fizzled through the air where Shepard used to be, having apparated across the street, a few feet from his attacker. His wand flicked smoothly, tracing the air before coils of ropes shot out of the tip, flinging them towards the startled wizard, who muttered something John’s translator didn’t pick up.

The fiery explosion blasted the ropes apart and flung Shepard flying, he managed to hold onto his wand, if just, as he tumbled and the heat of the blast singed his face, luckily the rest of him was covered in the armor given to him by the Council. Top of the line synth weave and kinetic shielding taking the brunt of the damage.

“…fucking ouch.” He blinked the tears from his eyes and rolled to his feet. He took in the charred mess that used to be another person and shook his head. “That’s what you get for using _confringo_ on a close range target, you dumb ass.” With an annoyed huff, he nudged the corpse with his booted foot before pulling out his omni-tool to scan the…man?

John activated his comms before lowering his voice and speaking into them, “Hey Joker, I’m sending you some data for analysis, make sure it gets to Karen and Liara stat, alright?”

“Roger that, commander. Receiving the data now.” There was a momentary pause from the cocky pilot before he spoke again. “Got it. Oh wow, that’s gross. What did you do to the guy, Shepard? I thought you needed him alive?”

Shepard rolled his eyes. “The idiot did it to himself.” A wizard wearing the same garb as the previous man apparated about twenty feet away from him. “…and I’m pretty sure this was a set up.”

He started running when two more wizards’ apparated not far from the first one. “Fucking scratch that. It _is_ a set up.” Two more apparated behind the others and Shepard new he was in trouble. “I gotta pull out.” He pointed his wand behind him in the direction of his enemies and shouted, “Expulso.” The blast of blue light behind him followed by cries of pain let him know he got at least one of them.

Knowing a quick exit was necessary, Shepard focused on where he wanted to go, preparing to apparate back to the CIC on the _Normandy_ when a silver dome shimmered into existence overhead. It covered at least ten blocks. How many bastards were out there right now? “Fuck. Joker, they created a null zone. I can’t apparate out. I’m gonna need back up. There are at least five hostiles and definitely more who set up the null zone.”

Another voice piped in on the comms, and, as it always did, sent flutters tingling down Shepard’s spine, even as he ran his ass off. “Shepard, I’ve got Garrus and we’re on our way. Which direction are you headed? The zone is interfering with your tracker.”

He searched desperately for a street sign as he flung himself around a corner, dodging a blistering hex as it flew by. “Headed north east off of, uh…Growther Street.” The hex collided with the side of a brick building and exploded, showering bits of debris that pinged off his armor and kinetic shielding.

There was a momentary pause and then, “Got it. I apparated us outside the dome but it looks like we can walk through it. Headed your way.”

“Thanks, Kaidan.”

“Just try to stay alive until then, John.”

Shepard’s wand flicked in a complicated arch before unleashing a torrent of shimmering golden flames, he waved his wand forward towards the enemies perusing him and the flames surged forward, a brilliant wave of light that engulfed two as they rounded the corner. He turned and started running again as their screams filled the night air. “Working on it.”

He skirted around a corner, wand pointed forward and narrowly managed to avoid three more hooded enemies by sinking into a darkened alleyway. With what felt like titanic effort, Shepard calmed his breathing and cast one of his favorite charms on himself. A simple thing, really. It disguised the casted object to blend in with its surroundings. As long as he stayed still, they would never notice he was there. It was a godsend in covert missions, and he found himself using it often in unexpected ways.

“Fucking hell, we better get this bastard.” One of the three said, his voice gruff and filled with rage. “He killed Dodgins, Velker and Kerry. Pretty sure Reichert won’t recover from those flames either.”

Another one piped up. “Why the hell are we wasting time with a Council Spectre? We should be working with Saren on finding the beacon so…”

“Shut up you idiot.” The third one smacked the other man on the back of the head, his robes were more ornate than the others. “You say another fucking word and I’ll drop you dead myself.”

That was interesting. Shepard filed the information away to compile in a report later. Whatever Saren wanted with a…beacon, it couldn’t be good. He was almost in the clear, the men almost finished walking past, when he heard a small noise at his feet. A tabby cat had crawled out of one of the windows above him and was mewling and pawing at his feet. Yellow eyes focused on him. It let out another shrill meow which caught the attention of the defacto leader of the trio. Shepard couldn’t move or he’d blow the charm, but he internally cursed when the cat leapt up and managed to land on his shoulder, meowing in his ear.

“Is…is t-that cat floating?”

The ornately robed wizard cursed and pointed his wand at Shepard and the cat. “No you idiot, it’s the Spec…” He didn’t finish his sentence before his head exploded and his body crumpled to twitch at the other men’s feet.

“W-what the hell?”

Both remaining foes were engulfed in a blue glow, lifted into the air and then slammed hard against the pavement with a sickening crunch. Their broken bodies laid next to the other one, silent and unmoving.

Shepard tensed for a moment before a familiar face encased in a biotic barrier strutted around the corner, cocky, confident and so fucking sexy. “Looks like you’re having a bad day Shepard.”

Kaidan’s normally brown eyes were alight with blue energy, narrowing in on him with the cat still sitting on his shoulder. Kaidan’s lips turned upward into a smirk Shepard immediately wanted to kiss off. So he did. Breaking the charm and shrugging the cat off of him, he pulled Kaidan into a searing kiss, their armor clanking together with the force of the impact.

His tongue ran along Kaidan’s lips, seeking entrance and the other man happily complied, opening to him with a soft moan that sent chills down Shepard’ spine.

“Ok, ok. Get a room you horndogs. The null zone is still up meaning we have more hostiles and I’d like to get the hell out of here before one of them hocus pocus’s me.” Garrus’s eyes roamed the street, his back turned away from them both, sniper rifle held in both hands.

Reluctantly, Shepard pulled away from his lover before turning to smirk at Garrus. “Oh we plan to. The moment we’re out of this barrier I’m apparating us straight to my cabin, so you better hustle your ass outta there.”

The Turian cursed and shook his head. “Great. Let’s just go, shall we?”

Kaidan let out a soft chuckle and raised his wand at the ready, Shepard mirroring the position. The three of them made quick work of any wizard stupid enough to challenge them. With Kaidan’s biotics and magic, Garrus’s lightning fast reflexes and perfect shots, and Shepard’s deadly hexes and jinxes they made it outside the null zone with barely a scratch.

True to his word, Shepard wrapped a hand around Kaidan’s waist, pulling him in close, and then put his other on Garrus’s shoulder, apparating them out of the city and into the Commander’s quarters on the _Normandy._

He was immediately removing his gauntlets and popping the seals of his armor, painfully hard in his suit, and Kaidan did the same. Only stopping to kiss furiously. Garrus beat a hasty retreat, the door locking shut behind him.

Kaidan laughed softly against his mouth as they kissed and removed the last of their clothing, wands the only things placed carefully aside, before shoving Shepard roughly so he fell back onto the mattress. An oomph escaped John’s lips before he could stop it, the bed far from soft, but that didn’t seem to deter either of them when Kaidan crawled on top of him and started trailing kisses up and licks and nips up his abdomen to softly suck as his neck.

It was one of John’s favorite and most sensitive spots, his neck, and Kaidan was more than happy to turn him into a pool of quivering need with his talented tongue. Shepard’s whole body felt charged and on fire, still high on the adrenaline from the fight and now painfully hard with his lover’s weight pressing him into the mattress.

Fighting and fucking, one of the best combo’s, led to some of the best orgasms.

They cut right to the chase, Kaidan’s tongue flicking up and down Shepard’s neck while his hands grasp both of their rigid dicks and started stroking, long and hard and so fucking good. John couldn’t help the long deep moan that seemed to come from his very soul.

He grasped Kaidan’s head and pulled him up for a searing kiss, tongues dancing and exploring, moans swallowed up by hungry mouths. Precum leaked from both their cocks and Kaidan used that to their advantage, makeshift lube causing his hands to glide over them. Shepard’s brain misfired and all he could do was pant a moment, focus his will to stop from coming right then and there, body ramped up as it was. He knew they wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t want it to be _that_ quick. He and Kaidan weren’t those randy teenagers anymore, sneaking out of their dorms after hours, making out and fucking in the prefect’s bathroom. He could last longer than ten minutes, damn it.

Shepard gasped when Kaidan took one hand away from their aching pricks and started sucking slowly on a finger. His brown eyes, dark and lovely, pupils already blown wide, pulled him in, as they always did, and John felt his chest swell and his heart seemed to stutter.

“Fuck, Kaidan. You’re so damn beautiful.”

Kaidan grinned, slowly pulling his finger out of his mouth to rub it against Shepard’s hole, sensitive nerves firing combined with their continued rutting causing him to groan, low and heavy.

“I love you, John.” His finger slipped through the tight right up muscle and Shepard bucked up into Kaidan.

“Go fast, K. I need you so much right now.”

“I got you.” He slipped another finger in and started to stretch Shepard out, skilled fingers working him over, brushing his prostrate and causing Shepard to cry out.

“Oh fuck, oh f-fuck, Kaidan.” John squirmed under his lover’s ministrations, orgasm building just from this. But he wanted, to be filled, to be fucked, and to be pressed into the mattress by Kaidan’s weight, oh Shepard _wanted_. “Stop teasing, get that gorgeous dick in me now, K.”

Kaidan chuckled and wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded. Kaidan pulling his fingers out left Shepard feeling exposed and empty, but when his lover leaned over and grabbed the lube, the cap popping open, he couldn’t suppress the shudder of anticipation. He watched with hooded eyes as his lover slowly spread the lube over his cock, the way he slowly stroked and gave special attention to the swollen head, the way his pecs would twitch or his breath would hitch. Watching Kaidan was like watching a piece of living art. John loved him like he loved nothing else.

He couldn’t and didn’t want to stop the hoarse moan that left his lips when Kaidan swirled the head of his dick against Shepard’s hole. Slowly teasing, before pressing in.

The burn and the stretching were his favorite parts, the way his nerves lit on fire, sent waves of pleasure up his spine to white out his brain as Kaidan filled him. He was thankful they were both verse, because as much as he loved fucking Kaidan senseless, and he did, he really, really did, there was nothing else like this. Kaidan in him and above him, that connection, the way their souls seemed to join when they were pressed together, eyes locked, breath shared.

Fuck. Shepard locked his arms around Kaidan’s waist and pulled him the rest of the way in, both of them groaning when Kaidan bottomed out. They met for a sloppy kiss, full of want and need, a hunger for each other that felt like it would never fade.

Shepard pulled back and panted into Kaidan’s neck, body trembling softly. “Go K, go hard, and go fast. Give me your all.”

Kaidan was all too happy to comply, pulling all the way out before slamming back in with bruising force. He slammed his hips into Shepard’s ass, over and over, both of them grunting, the sounds of slapping flesh and pleasured moans filling the silent cabin air.

“Oh John, you’re so fucking tight. I love you, I love this. Gonna come.”

Blissed out over the way Kaidan kept repeatedly hitting his spot, that bundle of sensitive nerves that made him stupid, he could only mumble an incoherent reply. Kaidan grabbed his cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He had been at the peak before, and Shepard cried when he was pushed over it, spilling into Kaidan’s hand and all over his chest.

“A-ah, I’m coming, I’m coming John, oh god.” Kaidan’s rhythm faltered as he came, pumping into Shepard once, then twice, the blue of his biotics manifesting and washing over them both.

That was more than enough to send Shepard over into a second orgasm, as it always did, when the energy rocked through his body, feeling so damn good.

Kaidan collapsed on top of him, burying his face into the crook of Shepard’s neck, his chest heaving as his dick still twitched in John’s ass. They lay like that, both panting and covered in sweat and come until he finally softened enough to slip out of Shepard. The both sighed at the loss of contact.

Finally having enough, the heat of their bodies and the cooling come becoming too much, Shepard nudged Kaidan until the man rolled off of him. He got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom to grab a wet rag, cleaning both himself and Kaidan up quickly and efficiently before curling back up with Kaidan on the bed. The other man laid his head on John’s chest and gently played with the hair there.

Shepard felt himself drifting off to sleep, tired and sated and full in a way he hadn’t been earlier. There was that nestled warmth in his chest that never seemed to go cold when Kaidan was around. He loved that feeling.

“Next time you go on a mission, I’m coming with you.” Kaidan mumbled sleepily into his chest. “I was really scared today, y’know? I didn’t have your back.”

John blinked his eyes open, that warmth growing a little bit more intense. “Ok.”

Kaidan lifted his head, eyes half closed with sleep, but the confusion was written all over his face. “Ok? Just like that?”

Shepard chuckled deeply and nodded. “Just like that.”

Kaidan flashed him a warm smile that shot blood to his dick, but there was no need to act on it, Shepard being more than fine with just snuggling with Kaidan. There would be time for another round later, he knew his lover would be more than up for it. He snorted as his own dumb joke.

“Love you, John. Always.”

“Yeah, love you too K, always.”


	2. You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan faces off against cultists for Grindelwald Reborn, and Shepard finds himself once more again in a sticky situation. Or, the one where Kaidan saves Shepard again and then they bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SST on tumblr, the theme was Battle Sex.

**You Love Me**

**\---------------**

**\---------------**

Kaidan ducked behind a metal crate as the air above him exploded in a wave of dizzying lights. His kinetic shielding took the brunt of the blast, while his armor took the rest. Still, he felt the tingles of magic flicker over his arms and chest. Once again he was grateful for the fancy armor the Council had outfitted Shepard’s crew with. He would probably be hurting if he was still wearing standard Alliance gear.

He did a quick scan of the area, and once content that no one was going to sneak up on his back, turned his attention back to the foes he was currently hiding from.

Four cultists, each equipped in dark gray battle armor, the low grade, grunt shit, with assault rifles and one wizard, decked out in a more extravagant affair. The armor was similar, if a better grade, and it had deep blood red accents that curved and glowed with a dull light.

The symbol for the dark lord Grindewald Reborn was etched into the faceplates of their helmets and it made Kaidan’s stomach curl.

Fucking fanatics. Fucking dark wizards. Kaidan took a deep, calming breath, and activated his biotics. The blue of his barrier flickered to life and he gathered the dark energy within himself before jumping over the crate and lashing out with a massive reave. It burst from his body like a wave of crackling blue lighting, encompassing the group of idiots clumped together.

Three of the cultists went down immediately, screaming and clawing at their helmets and chest plates as the interfaces burst and went haywire, the wizard and one of the smarter cultists managed to roll out of the way in time, if just barely.

Spinning on his toes, Kaidan fired five quick shots from his handgun at the one remaining cultist, while he pointed his wand at the wizard and barked out a harsh spell that caused roots to burst from the ground and wrap the man and encase him from the shoulders down. The wizard struggled against his bindings before giving up.

Kaidan scanned the scene, two of the three cultists he had reaved were dead, the other still thrashed on the ground, the one he shot was breathing but from what he could tell, it wouldn’t be long before he died too.

A small sigh escaped his lips and Kaidan shook his head. Such a waste. He just couldn’t understand it. All these people were flocking to a lie. Gridelwald had not come back from the dead, no one could do that. It was both magically and scientifically impossible. And even if it was, Kaidan wasn’t sure that whatever was pulled from beyond the veil would even be… Kaidan sighed again. It didn’t matter.

“Normandy, this is Alenko.” Kaidan’s voice was scratchy as he opened the coms. “I’ve got two captives ready for transport and interrogation. Three bodies for cleanup.”

“Roger that, Kadian.” Joker said with none of his usual snark. “Sending coordinates for apparation to your omni-tool now.” There was a moments pause before he continued, sounding slightly harried. “And you better be quick, more hostiles inbound on Shepard’s position. Sent those coordinates as well.”

“Shit.”

Kaidan glanced at the wizard still bound in vines before pointing his wand at him. “Slevant.” The sleeping curse had immediate effect and the wizard slumped, held up by his bindings. Kaidan did the same for the cultist, before grabbing the man by his boot to drag him over to the captive wizard. Placing his hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder, he visualized the _Normandy_ and the coordinates he was given. Everything blinked out of existence for that split second and felt the way he was compressed on all sides before landing lightly in one of the ships holding cells.

He dropped the cultists boot and proceeded to drag the wizard to the next cell, slamming the door shut and activating the magic dampening field on his way out. Vega met him halfway and grabbed the sleeping man from Kaidan.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Blue. You good?” James asked.

“Yeah, gotta get back out there and help Shepard.” Kaidan flicked his wand and the vines faded like wispy smoke. “Grab his wand and get him in the next cell, would you?”

James nodded and began searching the wizard.

“Also, grab Chakwas, the cultist in the other cell needs medical attention.”

“Got it. Now go save Shepard’s ass. Again.”

Kadain chuckled and gave a mock salute to James before apparating to Shepard’s coordinates.

***

Shepard was pinned down in a dusty warehouse against three wizards when Kaidan appeared at his side, and damn if the man wasn’t a sight for sore eyes. His lover looked over at him with a grim smile on his face and a brown eyes glinting with building fury. Fuck Kaidan was hot. Shepard felt a flash of want course through him, and he had to mentally kick himself to keep himself on track. Battle, wizards, potential death, etc etc.

So he said, "Looking good, Major."

Kaidan smirked but shook his head. "Not the time, Commander."

And he was right of course, so when Kaidan lit up his biotics, the blue of a barrier erupting around them, he got his shit together.

"Time to do work."

"Damn right, Shepard."

The three wizards launched spells at them that washed over the blue dome harmlessly, before Shepard and Kaidan left cover, Kaidan dropping the barrier the second they both simultaneously casting the expulso spell. The three wizards were crushed against the wall behind them, Shepard pulling out his rifle, firing a few bursts that blasted apart their kinetic shielding.

Kaidan made quick work of them after that, three precise shots through the head and the wizards were down. As always, they made a fantastic team.

That wave of desire hit him again and Shepard scanned the area around them. There was no one in sight.

"Normandy, this is Shepard. Three hostiles down. You see anything headed our way?"

"Copy that, Commander. We're not picking anything up at the moment."

"Let me know immediately if that changes. Shepard out."

That accomplished, he turned his attention back to the sexy biotic who was checking the perimeter, even though they had the all clear. Shepard grinned. With a few quick steps he was pulling Kaidan into his arms, trying to find a way to accommodate the bulky armor.

"Really, John? Now? Here?"

Shepard nodded, letting out a pleased hum. "Definitely here, definitely now."

"And if we get interrupted like last time?"

"What are the chances that'll happen again? Really, K?"

Kaidan let out a huff and shot Shepard a look, fond and exasperated, before tapping his wand against his breast plate. His blue and white armor glowed briefly before it began to unclasp and float apart around him, setting itself gently on the ground near his feet. Magic was fucking amazing. Shepard didn't envy those who had to don the bulky armor without it.

He deftly tapped his own armor with his wand and it began the same process, pulling off of him with a soft hiss, floating gently to the ground. He released the seals on his boots before stepping out of them, shivering in anticipation as he stared at Kaidan in his skin tight under suit. He felt a deep seated flush of desire in his gut when he noticed Kaidan was eyeing him the same.

Shepard felt all the blood rush to his dick, the fabric of his own under suit soft and restrictive against his prick. He lifted the hem of his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground with practiced ease. Enjoying the way Kaidan’s eyes roved over his body. The way the man licked his lips was down right lecherous and had Shepard sucking in a quick breath.

“Like what you see, Kaidan?”

His lover grinned. “Always, John.”

Kaidan’s own desire was tenting his pants and after that it was a rush of them taking off their clothes, of crashing their bodies together, the heat of the contact a welcome contrast to the chill of the air around them.

John felt his knees go a little weak when Kaidan’s dick pressed against his own, his body on fire, ramped up from the combat and the sex that was about to come. He wanted Kaidan, wanted him like air in his lungs and the blood in his body. _He wanted_.

Their lips came together in a needy kiss, all teeth and tongue, neither of them caring about the harshness of it. The possessiveness of it.

It was always like this, after combat.

When their lives were on the line, when either of them could have breathed their last. It was a way that they reminded themselves that they were alive, that they were together. That it was all real. So they were rough, they were harsh, and they were so damn good.

Shepard pulled away from Kaidan and panted, head resting in the crook of Kaidan’s shoulder. His hips bucked against Kaidan, seeking out that blessed friction his dick so desperately needed. Kaidan’s own breath was heavy in his ears.

“Damn, John,” he panted. “Fucking hell.”

A grin split Shepard’s face and he let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, K. Fucking hell.” He placed a gentle kiss at the pulse of his lover’s neck before working his way back up, a kiss to the jaw, to where the small dimples appeared when Kaidan smiled and then back to those god damn delicious lips. He ran his tongue along them before Kaidan opened his mouth and Shepard gladly entered. He ran his hands through Kaidan’s hair, messing up those dark curls before tightening his grip, pulling them even closer together.

Kaidan moaned into Shepard’s mouth and he swallowed it down. Answered it with a growl of his own. It was all, _mine_ , _mine_ , _mine_ and _I love you_ , and, _I need you._

It was as if Kaidan answered him, sinking to his knees, mouthing Shepard’s body with kisses and nips on the way down. His breath was hot and wet against Shepard and his breath hitched in anticipation. The slide of Kaidan’s tongue on the underside of his cock was like fire on frayed nerves, and when that wet heat fully enveloped him, he couldn’t help the low cry that came from his mouth.

“So fucking good, K. God I love your mouth.”

There was an answering hum around his prick and Shepard carded through Kaidan’s hair before gripping the back of his head, gently guiding as he fucked Kaidan’s mouth.

Shepard made sure to damp down on the noises he was making, the grunts and the groans, keeping an eye on his surroundings while Kaidan gave him a fucking fantastic blowjob. There was a thrill in doing this that didn’t, couldn’t come from anywhere else. John had never been much for voyeurism, but damn if this didn’t do it for him.

Sex with Kaidan was always good, in any way he got it, but this was something else entirely.

He felt the first twinges of his orgasm building, like a slow moving wave that would build momentum until was unstoppable, but he didn’t want it to end this way. If the way Kaidan was avoiding tugging at his own erection was any indication, he didn’t want it to either.

John loosened his grip on Kaidan and gently tugged the man off his dick. The way Kaidan’s face was flushed and eyes blown out, a trail of spit connected from lips to dick, the way he panted, it was obscene and so fucking hot he felt like he could come from just that image alone. Shepard smiled and sank down to Kaidan’s level, kissed him hard, pulled him forward until Kaidan was straddling him as he leaned back, pressed against the cold stone floor.

“I want you to fuck me, Kaidan.”

Oh how he smiled, the grin doing things to Shepard's heart that had him matching that grin for grin.

“Yeah, Shepard,” he gasped, “I’ll fuck you.”

Kaidan reached over for his wand, never placed too far out of reach, even during sexy time, and trailed it along his hand. A glistening liquid coated his fingers and his eyes were dark pools, drawing Shepard in, and then Kaidan was circling his finger along Shepard’s hole, teasing it with light pressure before pulling away. Over and over again until John was practically writhing with need.

“Damn it Kaidan, just do it.”

The deep, throaty chuckle he got was worth the torture.

“So feisty,” he murmured, before slipping a finger in, all the way to the knuckle.

Shepard bucked his hips into the touch, a small gasp escaping his lips, eyes fluttering closed as he reveled in the stretch. That burn that felt like nothing else. He let Kaidan set the pace, slow strokes that had his pulse racing. Kaidan knew what he liked, what he needed when he got like this. One finger became two, the slow strokes sped up, and the beating of his heart increased. It was when Kaidan curled his fingers and stroked the perfect spot that had him shouting, nearly coming right then, that his lover pulled his fingers out, lined up his cock and pressed the head against his hole.

He eased in slowly, faced scrunched in concentration, and Shepard focused on breathing, deep and slow. The stretch was so much better than the fingers, seeing the way Kadain bit his lower lip lightly, the drop of sweat trailing down his brow, it was so damn good. All of it.

“Go hard and fast, K,” he croaked out. “Not going to last long.”

Kaidan grunted and nodded, pressing all the way in until he bottomed out. The low groan that left his mouth sent shivers down Shepard’s spine. The fullness and the heat, the way Kaidan seemed to complete him, how they fit so perfectly together was sublime. Kaidan paused and let him adjust to the fullness before pulling out and pressing back in again.

Shepard could only moan out his approval.

"You're so gorgeous like this, John."

Kaidan set a fast pace, hips slamming into John, their grunts and the sounds of slapping flesh filling the stale air around them. Every time Kaidan slid home his dick scraped along Shepard's prostate and sent fire through his body, his prick trapped between them, rubbing against Kaidan's stomach with blessed friction. He could feel his orgasm building again, an unstoppable tide that built until it crashed through him.

He spilled between them with a cry, head thrown back as wave after wave rolled over him. The pace of Kaidan's thrusts began to falter, hips crashing home once more before he came, the blue of his biotics encompassing them both, sending sparks of pleasure through John.

"Oh fuck," he said when Kaidan collapsed on top of him.

"Mhm."

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this."

That caused Kaidan to pull back and smile down at him.

"I don't know, John. I'm getting a little too old for sex on a concrete floor."

Shepard bucked his hips and with Kaidan still inside him, it caused the other man to drop his head forward and moan.

"Move pretty damn good, for an old man."

Kaidan laughed. "You ass."

"You love me."

"You're damn right, I do." He said, before placing a soft kiss on Shepard's brow. "More than anything."

John felt his heart flutter and his chest did that funny thing it always managed to do when Kaidan said those kinds of things.

"You're such a sap, K."

"You love me, admit it."

So Shepard did.

Kaidan's smile was blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shenko Smut Thursday over on tumblr. Let me know what you thought, comments are love, comments are life! <3


End file.
